kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Demora
NAME: Demora HEIGHT: 130 meters WEIGHT: 40,000 metric tons GENDER: Female COMBAT STYLE: Grappling/control PRIMARY ATTACKS: Slashing with envenomed clawed hands and biting SECONDARY ATTACKS: Lashing out with tentacled shadow wings and even using them to penetrate an enemy. PRIMARY WEAPON: Dreadful Night SECONDARY WEAPON: Feed me your fears! ENERGY STYLE: Vampirism/Parasitism Overview: Demora is a powerful shadow demon from another dimension who feeds of of one's worst fears, the sins of man, and darkness itself. Having found Earth as a feast to put all others to shame, she plans on conquering the planet, and many others, to serve as her own personal buffet and playground. Origin: A group of scientists were researching a newly discovered particle, trying to figure out what role it played in the universe and all that sciencey stuff. Unfortunately, they made the mistake of having one of their more 'scatterbrained' members writing out a formula for its mass and charge. IN the end, he ended up dividing by zero. then the team of scientists put the formula into a computer simulation that was also connected to an atom smasher, without looking it over for mistakes and errors. When they ran the simulation, the atom smasher was activated, with strange particles gathering inside it and generating a sort of field. In the end, a rip in the space-time continuum appeared, creating a portal to an unknown, dark dimension. The ruler of the dimension was Demora, a monstrous demoness who fed on the darkest of essences. Discovering the portal, she rushed to it as it started to collapse. In the end, this happened: and Demora had escaped her chaotic dimension, and into the human's. Energy System: Demora gains her energy by feeding off of her enemies life force and fears, whether imagined, real, or instinctual. This she does one of two ways, when hitting them with her envenomed claws or biting them (which returns a small amount of energy), or with her special attack 'Feed me your fears!" (which returns a good deal of energy). Ranged Combat: Demora's sole ranged attack is called Dreadful Night. What happens is that Demora summons portals to her realm, thus summoning dark clouds that shoot down purple bolts of lightning and pour with acidic rain. Grappling: Demora is a fierce-some grappler, using her tentacled shadow wings to lift opponents of nearly any size for her to play with and torment. She will scratch, bite, tickle, and torture with a variety of moves. Her attack "Feed me your fears!" is a special grapple move in which she penetrates the opponents body with shadow tendrils and drains a portion of their health to convert into energy. Melee Combat: Demora uses her teeth, claws, and wings to deal out melee damage. Add in the venom in her claws for some damage over time and her ability to drain a little health with each attack, and you have some problems. Weaknesses: Demora is vulnerable to attacks that generate a lot of light, which includes beam and heat attacks, depending if the heat attack generates light. This also includes any mystic attacks that generate light. Also, managing to stay out of her reach (especially when her wings are involved) will deprive her of her source of energy. Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Female Characters Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Mutant